Taken into Darkness
by dancin1in3my1undiez6
Summary: What happens when Voldemort TAKES Harry on the night he attacks? Will Harry be evil? And will Ginny be able to 'tame' him? R&R!
1. Prolouge

**What would have happened if Voldemort took Harry with him the night he attacked? Just a little fantasy I have... not completely based on the books, obviously...so don't complain if it doesn't go along with the book's plot...**

**Disclaimer:Well, to tell you the truth, I wrote all of the books and one night ninjas broke into my house, stole the books, and gave them to J.K. Rowling. Lol, jk!

* * *

**

"Mommy!" the three-year-old yelled up the stairs. "MOMMY! Someone is coming up the driveway!"

"Coming dear." Lily called down the stairs. She pulled on her robe and started down the stairs, trying her best not to wake her husband. She got down the stairs and saw her son, with his messy black hair and emerald green eyes, on the top of the couch with his face pressed to the window.

"Mommy. There is someone in the driveway and it's not Padfoot _or _Moony!" Harry whined loudly.

"Yes, dear, I heard you. Now, be a little more quiet, your daddy had a hard day and he is trying to sleep." Lily told him, pulling him off of the couch and away from the window.

"It looks like business, maybe an auror." Lily thought out loud, and then added, "Go get your father, Harry."

"Ok, mommy!" the care-free little boy was delighted to be able to run up the stairs.

When he got to his parent's bedroom James was lying on the bed snoring softly.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Harry jumped on the bed and began to shake his dad's head.

"Wha-wha-what?" James sat up quickly, thinking it was Lily. "Oh, Harry, what's going on?"

"Well, there I was, sitting on the couch, reading my book, then I saw someone in the driveway, and I called mommy and she said it was an auror and to come and get you. Then, I came up here and woke you up and you said, 'What's going on?" and then I said…"

Harry's pointless story was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream that pierced the night air.

"Oh my God." James got up quickly, knowing his wife was in trouble. "Harry, stay here. Do NOT move no matter what. Understand?"

"Yeah, daddy, is mommy ok?" Harry said, wondering why his mommy was yelling.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is." James ran out of the door and down the stairs, what he saw knocked the breath out of him.

There were Death Eaters _everywhere_ and his wife was trying her best to block the stairs, so that they couldn't get to her son. James knew they were supposed to come after Harry eventually, he had read the Prophecy, but he didn't expect it for a couple of years.

James ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, pushing past his wife and pulling out his wand.

"Well, well, well" a cold voice called out through all of the people, "James and Lily, if I do recall, ah, well, I have no time for chit chat so I guess we'll just have to catch up later." Voldemort said mockingly. "Now, step aside and I shall spare you both."

"No." James yelled, "You're not going to kill my son or my wife! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

This would be a happy story if James had of hit Voldemort, but of course, he missed, hitting some Death  
Eater off in the distance. This didn't help the Potter's at all, however it gave Voldemort the opportunity to hit both of the parent's of Harry James Potter with a very powerful binding spell.

"Go, fetch the boy." Voldemort ordered of his most trusted servant, Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Master." Lucius answered. He returned several minutes later, with the now screaming toddler in his arms.

"Ahhh…this is the on e who is supposed to defeat me?" Voldemort laughed "Well, I hope he doesn't bite."

All of the Death Eaters laughed, not because they thought it was funny, but because they were afraid what their Master would do if they _didn't_ laugh.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shot at the young child, but what Voldemort was expecting to happen didn't, instead Voldemort went flying backwards, feeling as if something really big had kicked him in the stomach.

When Voldemort recovered from his initial shock, he stood up to look down at the boy, who, to everyone's amazement, was still alive.

"How in the hell?" Voldemort asked Lucius. "No one has ever survived that."

"Master, the two elder Potter's are waking up." Lucius told him.

"Yes, well, bring the young one with us, maybe we can make some use of him. You know what Lucius? Yes, I see it now, the most powerful evil wizard and the most powerful light wizard, together, yes Lucius, this will be good." Voldemort smiled, this was just the beggining of his evil, little plan.

* * *

**When I get five reviews, I will post the next chapter!**


	2. Dumbledore? Dead?

**Warning: If you don't like 'evil' Harry, go read my other fic… Actually, he's not great their either….but not evil, just…disturbed….. **

**OK, let's get one thing straight, I KNOW THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT….well, in character……**

**REEEVVVIIIIEEEWWWW! (((((and you get a cookie)))))**

**Check out my other fic 'His Damn Life'**

* * *

"I don't get it though, why do we have to _kill_ him?" Lucius Malfoy asked the man standing in front of him.

"Because," Tom told him, "I don't want him alive."

"But." Lucius was cut off.

"I don't want to hear 'but' from you!" Tom yelled, then with a calmer voice added, "Now, where is Potter."

"Potter?" Lucius asked, "I don't know where he has run off to, sir."

"Well, go fetch him, and your son, their probably off together." Tom told him, "We'll tell them about my little plan."

"Yes sir." Lucius gave a little bow and left the room.

He walked down the hallway of the mansion that Tom and his most trusted Death Esters lived in. You see, the night that Voldemort had taken Harry everything changed. Voldemort was able to get enough power from Harry to take back his mortal form, Tom. And now, he was killing off the 'Light' side, one by one.

Harry, being only a couple of years old when he was taken, only had a couple of vague memories of his parents. Tom had Harry convinced that the Dark Side was Harry was meant to be.

"Potter!" Lucius yelled, walking briskly down the corridor, "Draco!"

Lucius hated Harry, he had taken Lucius's spot as Tom's 'favorite', as the other Death Eaters said. Before Harry, Lucius had been Voldemort' s most trusted server, now he was Tom's second choice.

"Harry, you little prat, where are you?" Lucius mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Harry popped out of nowhere. "What was that you called me?"

"Nothing..." Lucius sneered, "Nothing at all….."

"Ahhhh…." The fifteen year old laughed a laugh you can't imagine Harry James Potter laughing, "because that's not what I heard….I heard prat…."

"Well, then I guess you heard wrong," Lucius followed these words by along string of cuss words.

"You know," Harry was talking painfully loud now, "I hate it when people mock me, because it's like they're mocking the way I was brought up," Harry raised his voice so he was almost shouting, "and that's like mocking Lord Voldemort himself, now isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Lucius hissed quietly, "Now, shut up, before you get us both in trouble…"

"Oh, _I _won't be getting in any trouble, it is _you _my fine friend who will be receiving any kind of punishment that is dished out." Harry cocked his head to one side, "Hello, darling." Harry cooed as he picked up Tom's snake, Nagini.

Nagini climbed up Harry's leg and wrapped herself around his shoulders, whispering something to him in Parseltongue.

"Oh, is that so Nagini?" Harry asked in English, then again in Paresltongue, "Well, Lucius, I mean, sir, seems The Lord has something to tell me and he sent you to fetch me," Harry laughed, "Well, well, well, this girl doesn't even have any legs and she got here first. C'mon, Lord wants us."

As they walked down the hallway they passed several dungeons and torture chambers, filled with people from the Ministry and innocent Witches and Wizards. There were scream s and cries coming from every direction.

"Oh come off it," Harry complained, then added with a smile, "Unless you want me to get The Lord down here again" at that everyone was quiet, the only thing to be heard was Lucius's and Harry's steps, the breathing of the prisoners, and occasionally a mocking laugh from Harry.

When they were about to enter the room where Tom was Lucius pulled Harry aside and said quickly, "Don't even think bout complaining to the master about me. I didn't do a fucking thing wrong."

"Now, now, now…" Harry mocked, "You really _do_ need to clean that mouth up…I'm disappointed in you."

Harry had a huge grin on his face.

That grin disappeared as soon as the two followers entered the room, Tom wasn't in a good mood. Don't ask me how they knew, they could just feel it when they entered the room. And unhappy Tom equals unhappy people.

"Sir," Harry said as he entered the room, bowing before he kept on speaking. "I heard you needed me."

"Yes, I do. We need to discuss something." Tom said in a voice that would chill anyone to the bone. "But first, I sense some thing is bothering you?"

Harry took this as a perfect opportunity to ruin Lucius' s day, "Yes, Master, actually there is. Your so called trusted servant here," he pointed at Lucius, "Was insulting the way you brought me up."

"That's hardly what happened." Lucius interrupted.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Tom asked nastily.

"No sir, but-" Lucius tried to say.

"But?" Tom asked, "But Lucius is about to land himself a week in the dungeons with no food?"

"No sir." Lucius said in a pissed off voice.

"Now," Tom said, turning back to Harry, "You're going to do something for me."

"Anything, master." Harry said respectfully.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to see," Tom smiled, "make a note of that, Lucius.

While Lucius sneered Tom kept talking, "You know Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered, wondering where this was going.

"I want him dead." Tom told Harry, bluntly.

"And you want _me_ to kill him?" Harry asked, he wasn't big on killing people, or even hurting people for that matter.

"Yes," Tom told him, "next week."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions." Tom shot at Harry, "Just obey orders."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"and you know what's pissing me off?" Tom asked standing up, making Lucius and Harry both step back a step. "Everyone calling me sir all of the time. I'm your master, not your dad. Call me master or lord, not sir."

"Yes sir." Harry said, everyone taking several seconds before they realized what he had said, and Tom was enraged, even though Harry didn't say it on purpose, tom thought that he was mocking him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Tom yelled and Lucius and Harry both scrambled out the door, Lucius chuckling quietly to himself.

Right before the door shut, Harry muttered, "Some one didn't take their medicine to day, did they?"

"POTTER, COME EHRE!" Tom yelled, Harry knew he was in for it now, he was in big trouble whenever Tom called him by his last name.

Lucius shut the door behind him, laughing like crazy, while Harry turned around, already regretting what he had said.

"Master?" Harry turned around and walked back into the room, praying tat his master was feeling nice, but knowing that he wasn't.

"Why are you having an attitude with me today, Potter?" Tom spat.

"I-I-I didn't know I was." Harry stuttered.

"You're lying, and I don't like it when people lie to me." Tom said calmly.

"Crucio." Tom said, just above a whisper.

Harry hit the ground as a burning pain spread through his body.

"Now, I'll come back as soon as I am done with dinner." Tom told him as he stepped over Harry's writhing body to get to the door, "Then we'll talk some more."

Tom gave Harry a smile before he shut the door, masking Harry's piercing screams.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**lily was a marauder :** No, but I'll check it out some time. And thanks for reviewing!

**Tangozgirlscout :** Thank you, I am glad that you like…..

**Christinaxinxing : **Thank you, thank you, I guess I am passing…8 outta 10, not bad, I could do better, though.

**gothica122 :**No, they arent dead….. : - ) Send me some more of your work sometime, I love stealing it, lol, jk.

**haydenrocks14 : **Your cool cuz you reviewed, I can feel it, lol.

**Nessy1714 : **Thank you, I will…..

**Evinrude : **I am going to put a chapter up every other day for each chapter.

**NEW XHAPTER UP IN FIVE REVIEWS AND NOT A REVIREW BEFORE!**


	3. Ha, I Laugh in the Face of Danger!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it, I am just glad that she allows us to mess up her plot with our weird minds….**

**It's kinda short, but I am more focused on my other fic right now and haven't had a lotta time for either one to tell you the truth. HOPE YOU LIKE! PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

**

After more than thirty minutes of horrible pain, Harry saw Tom walk in smiling.

"Ahhhh," Tom said, "You're still here? I forgot. Do you want me to stop the pain?"

"Please." Harry was still on the floor, no longer screaming.

Tom laughed and released the curse allowing Harry to stand back up, still sore in all the right places. "Now, I had a nice dinner so I'm going forgive you for the smart ass mouth you had with me earlier. It's not going to happen again, is it?"

"No sir," Harry answered, then quickly added, "I mean, Master."

Tom smiled and almost laughed at the boy's incompetence, "We need to talk about some plans I have for you. We were talking about it over dinner, lively conversation, really sorry you couldn't be there." Tom told him sarcastically. "Next week Lucius is going to drop you off outside of a place called the Black Manor or something, you'll be on the Polyjuice Potion as we don't want anyone to know who you are. Do anything you have to do to kill Albus, but don't under any condition get caught there. You have only twelve hours under the potion and we _can't_ let anyone know who you are. Kill him and get out of there! Lucius will be waiting down the street in an alley. Just don't screw up and you'll be rewarded greatly. Now, go get some sleep, tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday and I know that you know what that means."

"Of course," Harry smiled, "I finally get the mark."

"Are you nervous?" Tom asked him.

"Me? Nervous? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger." Harry boasted.

Tom threw back his head and laughed whole heartedly, "Is that why you _beg_ me not to hurt you when you try to pull some of the stunts that you think you can handle. Like the time when you were five and you tried to kill Lucius, because he killed your pet snake. It was hilarious! You sent all of the unforgivable curses at him, one after another over and over again. Good thing you weren't strong enough then to actually know how to use them. After that, when Lucius told me what had happened, and you lied to me, telling me it wasn't true, I believed you and punished Lucius for lying. A couple of days later Bellatrix told me it _had_ happened and I got mad at you, and for the first time I used the Cruciatus Curse on you. I remember that night, you were quite the cry baby."

"You _are_ one of the most powerful wizards in the world, it hurt, and I was only five. It doesn't hurt now." Harry was trying desperately to salvage his pride.

"Oh, so that wasn't you a minute ago on the floor writhing with pain?" Tom asked. He really liked the boy, but sometimes he had to keep himself from strangling him.

"Well, only _yours_ hurts." Harry said, tightlipped.

"Very well, let's get someone else in here to try out that theory." Tom smiled, "Let's see, who is the strongest here, other than me? Oh, that would be you, wouldn't it? Well, then let us get Lucius, he isn't just another one of those weaklings." Tom then told one of the Death Eaters at the door to go fetch Lucius.

Harry played with a spider on the windowsill until Lucius got there.

"You wanted me master?" Lucius asked as he kissed the hem of his master's robes. Harry hated it when they sucked up to him like that, although, he did it too when he thought he was about to get in trouble.

"Harry here, seems to think that _you_ couldn't hurt him with your Cruciatus Curse." Tom smiled at Lucius. "Care to try him?"

"You make it sound as I he is taking my virginity." Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"Oh, nothing, my most lovely and merciful master." Harry put on his most angelic smile.

"That's what I thought. Now, Lucius, proceed."

Lucius loathed the boy, so he put all he had into the horrible curse. To most people the curse would have knocked them down and make them scream in pain, but Harry isn't most people, he just stood there, his face didn't even change expression.

"Ow." Harry finally said in a sarcastic manner.

Lucius frowned deeply as he lifted the curse from Harry, "You must of trained him well, master." Lucius stated the obvious.

"Yes," Tom said," I _am_ good that way. You are excused, Lucius. I suggest you go work out."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius left the room.

"I don't like him," Harry said when Lucius was gone," he's too much of a suck up."

"Ah yes, he is." Tom looked distant, then snapping back into reality he added, "You should try it some time."

Harry went back to his spider and waited until Tom said something else.

"I guess you should go to bed," tom said cutting into the silence, "Be up tomorrow at ten, you are to come and eat breakfast with me. At six you will be receiving the mark, every _single_ death eater that isn't in Azkaban will be there, so wear your best robes. Now, you are excused."

Harry bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Tom called to him, "Tell Bella to come here, I need to talk to her about preparing for tomorrow."

Harry gave a nod to acknowledge he heard what he had said and started off to Bellatrix's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." Harry heard Bellatrix's voice say.

When Harry walked in Bellatrix stood up and bowed deeply, "hello, young master, what have I done to be blessed with your presence?"

"_He_ wants to speak with you." Harry told her.

Bellatrix walked over to where Harry was standing, "Why do you talk like that?" she asked," You only call master 'he' when he's done something to upset you. What happened?"

"Noting, Bella," Harry groaned, "I'm fine."

"No, not to contradict you, Harry, but something is bothering you, I see it in your eyes." Bellatrix ran her finger down the side of Harry's face while she said this. "Look at me, young maser."

Harry looked into her coal black eyes and knew what she was trying to do, he immediately made his mind go blank.

"You can't read my mind." Harry told her, "now I need to leave."

"Oh," Bellatrix stood in-between Harry and the door "I believe I did...why does getting the Dark Mark scare you?"

Harry turned and said something in Paresltongue, then, realizing she couldn't understand him he translated, "I'm not, now if you don't let me leave in peace there is going to be hell to pay."

Bellatrix stepped to the side as Harry walked out. He began to walk down the corridor to his room while Bellatrix called out, "There's nothing to be worried about, it doesn't hurt!" then she added quietly to herself, "much."

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Norbet : **Thanks, I hope you liked!

**Gothica122 : **I just **cannot** getaway from you, lol jk. Yeeah, you still can see 'some' good in Harry…..maybe there is hope for him...maybe we'll all just die…wait! Did I say die? I MEANT DANCE! SHAKE IT SHAKE IT SHAKE IT!

**Tangozgirlscout : **Yeah, just as I said to Gothica, there is still some good in him and it will shine thought brighter in the later chapters…Glad you liked, keep reviewing!

**CALIbasketball :** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MADDIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! How many days now? And thx 4 revieing, hope u liked.

**Pirate luver13 : **Do you think he lives w/ Tom Riddle/Marvolo (((or whatever))) and goes to Hogwarts? No, they all think Harry's dead……

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVEWS FROM ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**R&R!**

**Also, I realized last chapter that I _didn't _use spellcheck……sorry. : - (**

**But, let's end it on a good note, as Tori always says, DANCING PENGUINS….or something…..**

-Whit 3


	4. NOT GOTHIC AND NOT DRACO!

**Disclaimer: Alas, it is not mine……..**

**HOPE YOU LIKE AND IF YOU KNOW HOW PEOPLE GET THE DARK MARK, THE PROCEDURE WOULD BE GREATLY APRECITAED!

* * *

**

"_But Hermione, that's ALL that I want…." Ginny whined to her overly-intelligent friend._

"_I get the fact that you want a boyfriend, but why a GOTHIC one?" Hermione was bewildered._

"_I didn't say gothic Hermione, I said I want a boyfriend that's artistic, has dark hair, and he has to be sweet." She sighed as she imagined the perfect guy, sweet and sensitive, but not a wimp, smart and outgoing, and he had to have some kind of talent. She had high standards, so she didn't want anyone boring._

_Ginny and Hermione both jumped when one of Ginny's brothers, Ron, walked in the room._

"_Yeah, really?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "Well, give it up, your not getting a boyfriend as long as I'm alive, especially not a GOTHIC one…" Ron laughed, "Gosh, Ginny, wait until Percy gets a load of this…."_

"_RON I did not say gothic!" Ginny stood up, her cheeks were as red as her hair and her white, silk, night gown was flowing our her slim, fifteen-year old body, "And anyways, how come you get to out with Hermione?"_

"_Because we are older than you," Ron sat down on the couch, "we're about to be sixth years!" Ron added.._

"_Yeah, well, you started dating her a year ago, when you were my age." Ginny crossed her arms across her small chest._

"_Go away, Ginny," Ron knew he couldn't win, "Me and Hermione have stuff to do."_

"_Yeah, like snog each other to death!" Ginny screamed as Ron pushed her out of the room._

"Wake-up! Harry, wake- up!" Bellatrix shook Harry violently. "Harry!"

Harry shot up, breathing loudly, "What the hell? Bella?"

"Are you ok, Young Master?" Bellatrix asked, "You were having another one of your dreams. You were yelling about having a gothic boyfriend…Is it Draco?"

"What?" Harry put his hand over his face remembering the petite red head.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…..That's so sweet!" Bellatrix cooed. "Harry Potter had a boyfriend!"

"I do _not_ have a boyfriend!" Harry shot.

"Is it Draco?" Bellatrix laughed horribly, "Who will be taking who's name? Harry Malfoy? Ewwww….no. Draco Potter? Much better."

"I'm not dating Draco!" Harry got up and put his black dress robes on and tried to flatten his unruly hair, when he realized this task was impossible he got frustrated and yelled, "AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM! WHO LET YOU IN HERE ANYWAYS?"

"Oh, someone _is _getting hormonal, aren't they?" Bellatrix turned to walk out the door, "I just came to tell you that you're late for your little breakfast with Vold- err, Tom, and he's not very happy."

"Shit." Harry ran out the door to his left and sprinted down the concrete corridor.

When he got to the door he took a deep breath before entering, he knew that tom hated it when people were late, even Harry, who he was usually very merciful to.

He pushed open both of the stone doors and saw a very pissed off Tom. Bellatrix walked up behind Harry and whispered in his ear, "He's mad."

Harry cocked his head to look at Bellatrix, she was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother, which was something he'd always wanted desperately. The only drawback was she tended to get very annoying and he found himself wanting to claw out her eyes from time to time.

"Sir," Harry started to explain why he was late.

"Don't-" Tom dropped his fork and stood upon Harry's presence, "Don't even talk."

Harry just stood there with Bellatrix behind him, he didn't know whether to sit down or to stay where he was. After no one did anything for several minutes Bellatrix walked over to where her master was sitting and bowed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord?" Bellatrix sucked up, she desperately wanted to stay and see the scene that Tom was about to make.

"No," Tom pulled out the only two chairs, he sat in one and offered the other one to Bellatrix, leaving Harry standing at the door with a clenched jaw.

"So, Bell, how are you doing this morning?" Tom smiled evilly, "Want some breakfast?" Tom offered her Harry's breakfast, which she graciously gulped down in a few big bites.

Harry was hungry and watching Tom eat his breakfast painstakingly slow wasn't helping.

After thirty minutes of standing and watching someone else eat _his_ breakfast, Harry said something, "Sir, I'm sorry that I was late."

Tom turned his head slowly, "Come here."He had an evil glint in his eye, Bellatrix smiled giantly, and suddenly Harry wished he hadn't said anything.

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to where his master was sitting, "Yes?"

"Bell, kids have no respect these days…" Tom looked at the woman sitting next to him.

Bellatrix licked the maple syrup off her finger, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't even bow…" Tom took a big sip of milk.

"Damn." Harry mumbled to himself as he bowed. He could tell today was going to be difficult.

"Look at me." Tom grabbed Harry's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Harry hated his eyes. It wasn't that he was ugly, no, he looked like any normal wizard, actually he looked like a thirty year old version of Harry. It was just his eyes, they made Harry's stomach churn, his brain shut off for a minute, and his heart skip a beat. They weren't red, they were pure black, like an empty void, and when Harry looked into them he couldn't think.

Harry knew that he was trying to get into his mind. And to be frank, Harry sucked at Occumelecy. He tried to put up walls, he tried to block him out, but Tom was incredibly powerful, very possibly the most powerful wizard on earth and Harry was no match.

Tom let go of the boy's face, "You had a dream last night. About a little redhead and her friends, I know her name to be Ginny, Ginny Weasley. She's a Gryffindor, no future there. She is a full blood, but she's on Dumbledore's side. Cute little bitch, huh?"

"Sure." Harry didn't like talking about his dreams.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about her, then there is that matter about you being late. Come here."

Harry took a step closer to Tom.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Get close I need to tell you a secret." Tom told Harry.

Harry couldn't possibly get any closer and he was expecting Tom to tell him something when..

_Slap._

Harry fell back two feet; he had just been hit hard by Tom, who wasn't in the least bit week. He was tired and just wanted to stay where he was, but he got up.

"I'm sorry that I was late." Harry kept his eyes on the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll let it go, but only because today is your big day." Tom smiled, "And get up Bell, Harry needs to sit there."

Bellatrix stood up, scowling. As Tom talked to Harry about what he would be doing that day, Bellatrix walked to the other side of the room passing Tom first, then, as she passed Harry she whispered, "Draco."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked, standing up, he was about to cuss Harry out when Harry stood up, "Sorry sir, err, not sir, Master, Lord, whatever, I was talking to Bellatrix."

"And why exactly did you have to tell Bell to shut up?" Tom asked.

"Well, she thinks I'm going out with Draco." Harry's cheeks turned bright red.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Tom yelled, "BELLATRIX GET OUT!"

Tom sat back down as Bellatrix scrambled from the room, "Now that there are no more distractions in the room, I can tell you what I've been trying to since I woke up this morning. Just for your own personal safety though, I am in a _very_ bad mood, and finding out your gay didn't help, so don't piss me off."

"I'm _not_ gay…." Harry mumbled, mad that this little joke was going so far.

Tom back-handed Harry, "Didn't I tell you not to piss me off? Now, what you're going to do is today you are going to be receiving the Dark Mark, of course, and in two day you'll be going off to The Black Manor. You're going to go under the Polyjuice Potion as one of my Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, he's a pitiful little thing, so they won't think that they will need a lot of people to take him down. But since it will be _your _magic they'll be wrong and possibly dead. Get in there, kill Albus Dumbledore, and get out, if anyone gets in your way, kill them, too. There will be back up Death Eaters down the street, of course I have know doubt in your ability to fight, so I don't think you'll be needing them. As long as you eliminate Dumbledore, you will be rewarded, but if you don't succeed, well, I don't think we need to worry about that, do we?"

"Of course not." Harry analyzed these words in his head before he said them to make sure that he wouldn't get slapped again.

"There's just one catch." Tom rubbed his chin, "I want you to bring back the girl I was talking about before."

"Who?" Harry had no idea who he was talking about.

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

**Review Responses : **

**CALIbasketball1 : **Ginny it up? That better have sounded VERY good in your head. Lol.

**Werewolf777 : **: -) :-)

**Yep, that's it, only two reviews…pitiful…. :-(**

**IM NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHPTER UNTIL I GET FIVE REIVEWS!**

**Does anyone know how people get the Dark Mark?**

-Whit


End file.
